The Lines that Blur
by celticank
Summary: Saviors are fated to die for a greater good, but is it always their fate? Is evil truly made or can it also be born, are dark and light and good and evil the same or different? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lines That Blur**

 **Summary: Saviors are fated to die for a greater good, but it's always their fates? Is evil truly made or can it also be born, are dark and light and good and evil one are they the same or different? AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters except the ones that are mine, but if I did Seasons Four and Five would have been done differently. Also after watching Season Six especially after episode 6x19 The Black Fairy, it got me wondering about the Savior mythology because I feel the writers haven't really given much thought it, especially when they always use the 'evil is made than born' excuse. Also the show pointed out that prophecies don't always come true a certain way, so this me an idea. Please be kind to me and be open minded when you reads cause this is the first time I ever did an alternate universe story. Enjoy**

 **Was Evil Made This Winter**

"You son is destined to be a great hero, do not take that from him. You do not need the power." Blue pleading to Fiona who looked erratic, holding the Sheers of Destiny over the baby.

"Don't tell me what I need!" As Fiona was about to use the sheers, they suddenly vanish from her hand. Confused she turned to the Blue Fairy.

"What did you do?!" Fiona angrily said as she looked at the Blue Fairy who was holding the Sheers of Destiny.

"Preventing you from doing something terrible." The Blue Fairy said.

"I am trying to keep my baby from dying! How can you even consider this?" Fiona said as her face was red with tears.

The Blue Fairy calmly said, "Sometimes we have to do things for a greater good."

Fiona yelled, "Give me the sheers."

Tiger Lily pleaded, "Fiona let's talk about this please."

Fiona enraged charged at the Blue Fairy, then with her wand the Blue Fairy shot a blast of magic at Fiona. Causing her wand to break and getting sucked into a portal.

After Fiona was gone, Tiger Lily rushed to the boy, and Tiger Lily picked him up and hold him close, while Blue took the broken wand.

"Why did you do that?! We could have reasoned with her!" Tiger Lily said as she held the fussing baby.

"I had to save the Savior, it was the only way." Blue said.

"The only way! We could have done something and instead we condemned a child to die at the hands of his mother." Tiger Lily feeling upset about the predicament they were in.

"Red I banished her to anther realm, there be no way she can return." Blue assured Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily became upset, "How can you be so sure! Do you realize what you have done?!"

Blue felt enraged but remained stoic, "What I have done to protect the Savior was banish the Great Evil to another realm to prevent him from harm! Beside she was beyond saving."

"She was trying to protect her child…"

"Do you forget that she was going to crush your heart?!" Blue said.

"For Gods' sake Blue she was a mother who do anything to protect her child. What kind of mother would she be if she just simply let her child die?" Tiger Lily asked as she bounced the fussy baby in her arms.

"A mother who should have accepted her child's fate." Blue coldly said.

Tiger Lily was shocked at Blue being so calm, considering the fact that the Savior's mother was just banished to another realm a few moments ago. The baby continued to fuss despite Tiger Lily's effort to comfort the child.

Tiger Lily said, "How are we going to explain this to her husband?"

Blue said, "We simply tell Malcolm that Fiona died protecting the Savior from a great evil."

"Are you saying that we should lie about what happened to Fiona?"

"We're merely telling her family she died a hero, that's partially true."

Tiger Lily sigh, "It's not very Fairy like to lie."

"I will be judge of what is Fairy like!" Blue yelled, causing Tiger Lily to be startled, causing more distress to the baby. Blue then calmly said, "Now let's return the child to his Father." 

As they were leaving the Sacred Fairy Vault, Tiger Lily felt something was wrong with the whole situation, it just didn't make sense, why was Fiona prophesied to be the Great Evil to begin with? What if she didn't become the Black Fairy, then who or what would be the Great Evil? Why would a mother be fated to kill her own child? The prophecy said that a child would be born in winter, as well as a great evil by its mark of a crescent moon.

Tiger Lily thought to herself, _"But apparently evil wasn't born it was made because a mother wanted to sever the Savior's fate simply because she wanted to protect her child."_

But then Tiger Lily realized that prophecies were not always accurate, and its magic can be skewed showing different paths, and sometimes can come true in a way you would at least expect. So what if Fiona wasn't the Great Evil at all? What if there was more to the prophecy than what showed? Tiger Lily wondered if there could more to it, but for now they need to take the Savior home to his Father.

 **Again, this an idea that I had, so please be open minded. Also this is not related to my other fic Stranger in a Strange Land a Lord of the Rings/Once Upon a Time crossover. But I will update that story soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

It had been a year since Fiona was banished, and Tiger Lily was still no closer into finding answers about the prophecy. She sat on the desk in the library of the Fairies, researching the books she gave Fiona, and then she got up from the desk.

" _The answer has to be in here somewhere."_ Tiger Lily thought to herself as she was searching the shelf.

"Red." She turned and looked up to see the Blue Fairy looking at her sternly.

"Hello Reul how are you doing today?" Tiger Lily said.

"I told you to only call me Blue." Blue sighed, "And to answer your question I am well today."

"Well it's technically you name."

Tiger Lily could sense Blue looked uncomfortable, but then regained her composure.

"What have you been doing?" Blue Fairy asked, "Why are you in the library instead of protecting the Savior?"

"I am trying to find out more about the prophecy."

"What about it?"

Tiger Lily said, "I've been trying to find out if there is more about the prophecy."

The Blue Fairy looked at her confused, "Such as…?"

"I am trying to find out more about the Great Evil."

Blue rolled her eyes, looking irritated, "The Great Evil is banished."

"That's the thing, I don't believe that Fiona was the Great Evil…"

Blue cut Tiger Lily off, "I don't want to hear it."

The Blue Fairy started to walk away as Tiger Lily went after her.

"Blue wait, think about it, why was Fiona the Great Evil in the first place?"

Blue snorted, "She wanted to destroy her son."

"Because of a prophecy that we told her about. A prophecy that drove a mother and child apart! You were the one who foresaw his birth and we went there to announce it! So you would have to know who the true Great Evil is?! You know as much as I…"

"Enough! You are treading a thin line and I have a low tolerance for patience." Blue turned and looked enraged at Tiger Lily struggling to remain calm, "If I find out you are still pursuing this foolish endeavor, I will personally strip you of your wings and powers. Do you understand?"

Tiger Lily sighed, "Crystal."

Blue's frown then became a smile, "Good, now come along we have guests coming to meet the Savior."

Tiger Lily looked at Blue Fairy confused, "Really, who?"

"We are having three guests from the counsel arriving."

Tiger Lily's eyes widen realizing something, "The counsel? As in the great counsel of the…"

The Blue Fairy cut Tiger Lily off, "The Council of Sidhe, sent by Oberon."

Tiger Lily asked, "I though the Council of the Sidhe were neutral. What changed?"

"Possibly because of the Savior I guess." The Blue Fairy giggled.

Tiger Lily found it odd that guests from the Council of the Sidhe were coming to meet the Savior, and sent by Oberon himself no less. She heard many stories about Oberon, and found it odd that Oberon would not even meet the Savior himself. She thought that maybe when the guests comes she can maybe request an audience with him. But then again she really didn't know much about the Council of the Sidhe and the courts.

"Red, are you listening to me?" Blue Fairy said, breaking her out of thought.

"Of course, I will go to the village and get the Savior prepared for the guests."

She nodded to Blue, leaving the library, proceeding to fly to the village in the kingdom of Hanau where the Savior and his Father lived, in the same home they had been living ever since Fiona was banished. When she got to the house she was greeted by a young woman at the door.

"Hello, you must be Tiger Lily the Savior's Fairy Godmother. I am Willa the caretaker of the household." Willa smiling said.

Tiger Lily quickly notice that Willa bore a weird resemblance to Fiona except she had red curly hair, blue eyes, wore a beige dress with long sleeves, with a white apron that had flower designs. She looked younger possibly in her mid-twenties, and notices her smile looked forced as if Willa was afraid or something.

"Yes I am." She took a deep breath, "I wasn't aware that Malcolm hired a caretaker." Tiger Lily said.

"Actually Reul Ghorm hired me to be the caretaker." Willa said.

"Funny she didn't mention this to me." Tiger Lily wasn't sure about this Willa. She found it odd that The Blue Fairy would simply hire a caretaker, and not mention anything.

She thought, _"Did Malcolm even have a say in this?"_

"Where is Malcolm?" Tiger Lily asked, as she stepped into the cottage. The cottage was clean and spotless, new furniture adorning the home with a warm fire giving the cottage a feeling of safe and security.

"Oh the Savior's Father has gone out on some business and will be back shortly. In the meantime I will fetch the Savior." Willa then left the room and returned with one year old Rumpelstiltskin in her arms.

Tiger Lily gushed and cooed at baby Rumpelstiltskin who was very eager to be held by his fairy godmother, as Willa handed him over to her, and went about to do the household chores.

"Hi Rumpie how are you today?" Tiger Lily cooed while bouncing the baby, showing his toothless smile.

She looked into those innocent brown eyes, feeling sadness as this little boy will grow up without his mother, wondering what the future has in store for him. A destiny that remains cryptic. She heard the door opened and turned to see Malcolm.

"Hello Malcolm." Tiger Lily said.

"Tiger Lily." She sensed the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. She noticed that he had been possibly been drinking, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Protecting the Savior and all."

"I am aware of that."

"I've noticed that you have a caretaker."

"Yes well she tolerable, Reul Ghorm sent her. She has her uses."

Tiger Lily felt guilt about lying to Malcolm about what happened to Fiona, Fairies were not supposed to lie that was always the rule, even though lying to Malcolm was to protect him, it still felt wrong. Despite on wanting to tell Malcolm the truth, she wasn't sure if she should, especially with Willa around.

"I need to prepare The Savior." She turned to see Willa.

"For what?" Tiger Lily asked.

"For his birthday party." Willa said.

"That's right." Tiger Lily said, as she thought to herself, _"He was born on the Winter Solstice, I almost forgot."_ And that was also the beginning of the end when a mother and child were separated. All because of a prophecy they gave his mother. Tiger Lily felt conflicted on what to do, part of her wanted to come clean and tell the truth to Malcolm, but that could bring about some complication unless.

An idea struck into Tiger Lily's head. She remembered about the guests from the council that were coming for the baby's first birthday. Is she could somehow find a way to talk to them without any interference, than maybe she could find the answers she seeks. Until then, there were preparations that needed to be done for the birthday.

 **Sorry for the long update but I had to rewrite this chapter twice. Also the name Hanau is the name of the town in Germany where The Brothers Grimm lived, where the Rumpelstiltskin fairy tale is originated from. Reul Ghorm is the name of the Blue Fairy in case anyone was confused.**

 **Sidhe is the Celtic term for fairy, or faery and there are different Celtic tales about fairies. I will explain the Council of the Sidhe as well as the Courts and the different types of fairies in upcoming chapters of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Celebration of Winter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters except the ones that are mine. But if I did the show would not end up getting cancelled. Also I apologize for the late update but life got in the way.**

Fathers are supposed to love their sons… Right? That was the question that had gone through Malcolm's mind ever since Fiona had died a year ago protecting Rumple from a great evil. Part of him knew that it wasn't his son's fault, he's only a wee baby, but every time he tried to look like the child he couldn't help but feel anger, hate, and despair. There were even days that Malcolm could just disappear.

Malcolm knew that Fiona would never wanted him to hate Rumple, but how can you move on when the woman you love is gone? Sure, he had Willa to help around the house, despite her resemblance to Fiona. She would never fill the void in his heart.

"Hi Rumpie how are you today?" Tiger Lily cooed while bouncing the baby, showing his toothless smile. He saw Tiger Lily as he entered the cottage.

"Hello Malcom." Tiger Lily turned to Malcolm.

"Tiger Lily." Malcolm being less enthusiastic with her, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Protecting the Savior and all."

"I am aware of that."

"I've noticed that you have a caretaker."

He sighed, "Yes well she tolerable, Reul Ghorm sent her. She has her uses."

If Malcolm had to be honest with himself. Ever since Fiona died he had this feeling that Tiger Lily is hiding something from him. Every time she looks at him, she always seems sad. The fairy was more attentive to the baby, no surprised considering she is Rumple's fairy godmother. And also the baby was prophesized to be a hero and all, it would make sense that Tiger Lily to be around more, right?

Then Willa comes back from doing chores to prepare the baby for his first birthday, which was Yuletide. Which was also the day that the fairies came to the cottage one night and declared that the baby was the Savior, leading to Fiona's death. For Rumple's sake Malcolm will try to enjoy the celebrations, just as Fiona would have wanted him to.

Tiger Lily had always been curious about the holidays the humans celebrated. When Tiger Lily was training to be a fairy godmother, she would hear stories from the other fairies about the holidays celebrated in different parts of the Enchanted Forest, but this holiday was different because it was Yuletide. Yuletide was from what the others told her is the time were the village would gather for a feast, exchanged gifts, and dancing. It was also the celebration of the longest night of the year, starting on the twenty-first of Wintermonth and ends at the beginning of the first month of the new year or known in the common tongue December and January. However, on this day the King of Hanau Johann invited everyone to the city of Fyford to celebrate the children who born during winter calling it 'The Celebration of Winter'.

While Tiger Lily was waiting for Willa to come back with Rumple. Malcom came out of the bedroom with his face looking clean and shaved. He was dressed in a light brown shirt with a dark green leather vest with matching leather pants, with embroidered Celtic knots and brown boots.

"You look quite handsome Malcom." Tiger Lily complimented.

"Thank you." Malcom handed her a simple but beautiful beige dress with paisleys embroidery.

Tiger Lily looked confused, "What is it?"

"On Yuletide it's a custom to give one a gift, and I figure you would want to wear something for the festival." Malcolm respond.

"Why would I want a dress, when I am already wearing one?" Tiger Lily looked confused.

Malcom looked at her as if she was naïve, "It just not everyone in this kingdom aren't preferable to foreign folk or fairies."

She felt shocked, asking, "Why? Fairies are good, so why would people hate us?"

Malcom hesitated, "Well… It's more or less have to do with certain groups around here who think fairies are evil."

"Who?!" Tiger Lily feeling enraged, making it personal.

Malcolm felt a bit startled by the fairy. How the hell was Malcolm supposed to explain this to her, or expect her to understand. He placed the dress on the nearby chair.

"Well, the clergy who believe that all fairies are evil."

"What's a clergy?" She asked as Malcolm looked at her blank face.

Malcolm thought to himself, _"How can I explain what a clergy is?"_ Then the thought came to him, _"Do fairies even believe in gods?"_

Malcom cleared his throat, "Well the clergy are part of a religion called the Trinity. And in Hanau they believe that magic or anything magical is evil."

Tiger Lily looked at him with confusion, "Why would they think that?"

As Malcolm was about to explain, the Blue Fairy suddenly entered the house unannounced.

"Hello Reul." Malcom said, "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you Malcolm and happy Yuletide by the way." The Blue Fairy overjoyed as well as curious, "Where is the Savior and his caretaker."

"Right here my Lady." Announced Willa coming out of the room holding baby Rumple who was dressed in his white yuletide outfit, representing him as one of the children born during winter. As Rumple started to reach out to Tiger Lily, Willa instead gave him to the Blue Fairy.

"Oh isn't he adorable?!" The Blue Fairy said as she was cooing over the baby.

Unfortunately, Malcolm and Tiger Lily noticed the baby was not happy being held by the Blue Fairy. Tiger Lily thought it was understandable, while Malcolm thought it was cute.

"Now let's get going the carriage awaits for us." The Blue Fairy said as she head outside with Rumple and Willa, followed by a confused father and fairy godmother.

As they were outside, Malcolm and Tiger Lily were shocked to see the red gold carriage with a coach black horses outside of the cottage. It was grand, looking as if it was fit for a king. Malcolm and Tiger Lily thought this was too much, sending everyone the wrong message and yet the Blue Fairy acted like the baby was a royal. Even Willa was practically oblivious.

"What is this?" Malcom asked.

The Blue Fairy chuckled, "Oh you silly man it's a carriage."

Malcolm looked at her dumbfounded, "I know what a carriage is." He huffed, "What I am asking is why it's here?"

"Why Malcolm tonight is the night that the people will know the Savior. In fact I am presenting him to entire Kingdom of Hanau tonight!" The Blue Fairy was filled with excitement.

Tiger Lily felt more worried than ever, "Reul don't you think this could give some people the wrong idea? Possibly making the Savior more vulnerable to danger?"

The Blue Fairy shrugged, "Nonsense Red! The Great Evil is gone, so I don't see why not."

She just wasn't sure if Blue was either completely mad or careless in announcing the Savior to the entire kingdom while he still a baby. She couldn't understand why would Blue be careless where the Savior is concerned? Especially if there is even a possibility that The Great Evil could still be out there.

Better yet, what would the other fairies say if they hear about this?

"With all due respect." She took a deep breath, "As the child's fairy godmother, I feel that this is inappropriate to ride in a royal carriage." Tiger Lily looked stern at the Blue Fairy.

Malcolm agreed, "I agree with the lass, this is hardly appropriate for peasant child, and I for once will not deal with the wraith of King Johann." He then turned to Tiger Lily and winked.

"Thank you Malcom," She turned her attention to the Blue Fairy, "Exactly, especially if there a possibility that another Great Evil could emerge while The Savior's vulnerable…"

"Enough!" The Blue Fairy became enraged aggravating Rumple's fussing, "If I were you two I tread my words very carefully. Otherwise I would have to pick someone else to care for the Savior."

Malcolm looked worried, "Are you threating to take my child?"

The Blue Fairy scoffed, "Oh now you worry about him?" Her face was cold as ice as she glared at Malcolm, "Now you conveniently care about the Savior?! You blame him for your wife's death, and gave him that horrid name because of it."

Malcolm felt like a knife went through his heart, "Have you felt the loss of someone you love?" His green eyes swelled with tears, "Because it's like the worst feeling anyone can feel, trying to move on when one has barely the strength to do so. I know that it wasn't my son's fault and I know Fiona wouldn't want me to hate him so I am trying for his sake." He wiped tears from his eyes, "But, this where I have to put my foot down."

Tiger Lily felt deeply saddened by Malcolm. She had no idea how much this deeply affected him. She hugged Malcolm in comfort, as The Blue Fairy struggled to maintain her coldness, as if she understood Malcolm's loss.

"The loss of a loved one is one no one should ever feel." Willa compassionately said, "But sometimes all we can do is move on." She tuned to Blue, "My lady I know you do mean well for the Savior, but I agree with Malcolm and Tiger Lily that the carriage is a bit extreme. What would our guests from the Council of the Sidhe say?"

A feminine voice said, "Well since you asked I would think it be unwise to be careless with the child, especially if he still vulnerable to potential threats."

The three startled turns their attention to see two beautiful fairy women standing before them. Malcolm as a child heard stories about fairies called Sidhe, but never in his life that they would be standing before him and on his son's first birthday no less.

"Greetings my ladies, and on this special day no less." The Blue Fairy curtsied before them, then she looked curious, "I was under the impression that there would be three of you."

The woman in silver replied, "I apologize that our friend could not come but she sends her regards."

The Blue Fairy being civil towards them, in a diplomatic matter, while Tiger Lily had her expectations defeated.

Tiger Lily heard stories how the Sidhe were different then their fairy kin, but seeing them didn't do them justice. They looked different from others. One had long pointed ears with silver braided hair with a circlet on her head and grey eyes. She wore a beautiful white dress with long scalloped sleeves, silver embroidery of flowers hugging her slender figure with a cape made of chiffon falling from a beaded collar of crystals and pearls. While the other woman had wild curly brown hair with rose and black feathers adorning her hair match her dress giving her a rustic look. Tiger Lily saw that her wings that looked like a cicada, different from the wings of the other fairies she had seen.

The Blue Fairy handed the baby over to Willa and somewhat gently took Tiger Lily in her arms, "Now Red I want to you to meet Liadan Silverstar and Hazel Willowtree, and these are the guests from the Council…"

The silver woman named Liadan interrupted Blue, "Her name is red?"

Tiger Lily regained her composer after Blue released her, "Actually my name is Tiger Lily and I am the Savior's Fairy Godmother. Blue calls me red sometimes."

Liadan seemed confused, but her attention turned to the baby in Willa's arms, "Is that the child I assume?"

Baby Rumple giggled as Willa handed over to Liadan, causing the fairy women to coo over the baby.

Hazel asked, "What the child's name?"

"My son's name is Rumpelstiltskin." Malcolm said causing the Blue Fairy to flinch as if the name had a sickness to her.

"Interesting name." Liadan cooing baby Rumple, "Considering the child's destiny."

"Yes it is." Blue unenthusiastically said, "Shall we go to the festival than?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except Malcolm and Tiger Lily, whom they were still upset with the Blue Fairy over the carriage. With the wave of her right hand, Liadan turned the golden red carriage into a beautiful but simple white one that was appropriate for the occasion with the approval of Malcolm and Tiger Lily much to the Blue Fairy's dismay.

As they left for the festival, Hazel curiously asked Tiger Lily, "So, why Reul calls you Red?"

 **Interesting fact for the story:**

 **Winter month- Germanic name for December and January which correspond to the names yule and after yule.**

 **Yuletide- is a 12 day Germanic holiday celebrating the winter solstice which was the longest night and the shortest day of the year. The equivalent of Christmas.**

 **Sidhe-Is the Celtic term for fairy.**

 **I am going to do the best I can to establish the type of world the Enchanted Forest is such the clergy are and different types of fairies. Mainly because the writers in show didn't do much world building, so I am going to take some creative approach to this.**


End file.
